A server constituting a business information system is to be accessed by means of not only an ID with a common authorization level but also an ID with a high authorization level to generate, update, erase or execute various kinds of data. Such an ID with an authorization, exceeding a common authorization level, is called “a privileged ID” and known as, for example, “root” in a UNIX system, “Administrator” in a Windows system, and “SYS” and “SYSTEM” in a DB system. There are many kind of privileged IDs in addition to the above described examples. Some of these IDs are to be shared with some operators or used in a computer program. In many cases, a privileged ID has to be used in a normal operation or a failure handling. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to specify the privileged ID user and execute appropriate access management for that user as compared to access management for a common authorization level ID user.
However, in a situation such as an IT control audit, it may be pointed out that it should be managed “when”, “who”, and “why” a server constituting a business information system is accessed, including by means of a privileged ID may be pointed out that, with respect to an operation by a privileged ID user, it cannot be specified who accessed the server or that, with respect to an operation to the server constituting the business information system, duties are not divided, anyone can conduct operations, operation logs cannot be acquired, and confirmation after operations did not be performed.
In order to deal with such points, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technique of managing a privileged ID by authenticating a privileged ID user as follows: a user with a privileged ID is connected to a relay device before a server constituting a business information system and the relay device performs user authentication, whereby a registered user ID is associated with the privileged ID used in a connection destination server.